gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind is the first song that is featured in the episode Audition and in Season Two. The song is originally by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys from his album The Blueprint 3. It's sung by New Directions in an attempt to recruit a new twelfth member after Matt Rutherford transferred and also discovering that Nationals will be held in New York. This song is also an attempt to tell the school that 'they can sing popular songs and not just the old ones', and too exite people for the New York competition. Though only future New Directions member Sam Evans and Sunshine Corazon seem to notice them by singing along in Sunshine's case or by gazing curiously in Sam's case. Santana leads the chorus with Rachel however, her voice is covered up by music in the original, her voice can be heard clearly in the acapella version. Lyrics Artie: Yeah, I'm up at Brooklyn, Now I'm down in Tribeca, right next to DeNiro, But I’ll be hood forever, I’m the new Sinatra, And since I made it here, I can make it anywhere, Yeah they love me everywhere, Finn: I used to cop in Harlem, All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway, Brought me back to that McDonald's, Took it to my stash box, Five Sixty State street, Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries Puck: ''' Cruising down 8th street, Off white Lexus, Driving so slow but BK is from Texas, Me I’m up at BedStuy, Home of that boy Biggie, Now I live on Billboard, And I brought my boys with me, Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai Tai's Sitting courtside, Knicks and Nets give me high fives, J-gga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee, Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from… '''Santana, Rachel and New Directions:'' In New York,' ('''Puck: Hey, aha) Concrete jungle (Puck: Yeah) where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, (Puck: Yeah) Now you’re in New York, (Puck: Aha aha aha) these streets will make you feel brand new, (Puck: New) Big lights will inspire you, (Puck: Cmon) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York (Puck: I hold you high sugar) Finn: Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game, Dude I made a Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can, You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a crip tho, But I got a gang of brothers walking with my clique though, Welcome to the Melting Pot, corners where we selling rocks, Africa bambaataa, home of the hip hop, Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back, For foreigners, it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act, Puck: '''8 million stories out there in it naked, The city is a pity half o' y’all won’t make it, Me, I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made", If Jesus payin' LeBron, I’m payin' Dwayne Wade, 3 dice Cee-Lo, 3 card Marley, Labor Day Parade, Rest in peace Bob Marley, Statue of Liberty, Long live the World trade, long live the kingdom, I’m from the empire state that's… '''Santana, Rachel and New Directions: In New York, (Puck: Heey) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, (Puck: That you can't do) Now you’re in New York, (Puck: Welcome to the bright lights baby) These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York Artie: ' Lights is blinding, girls need blinders So they can step out of bounds quick, the side lines is Lined with casualties, who sipping life casually, Then gradually become worse, don’t bite the apple Eve, Caught up in the in crowd, now your in-style, End in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out, The city of sin is a pity on a whim, Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them, '''Finn: ' Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out, Everybody ride her, just like a bus route, Hail Mary to the city your a virgin, and Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends, Came here for school, graduated to the high life, Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight, Dub MHS got you feeling like a champion,The city never sleeps better slip you an Ambien '''Santana, Rachel and New Directions: In New York, (Rachel: New york!) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, (Rachel: 'Haa hi yeah) There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, ('Rachel: You're in New York) These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, (Rachel: 'Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York ('Rachel: 'yeah.... heey ) '''Mercedes with Santana and ND backing: ' One hand in the air for the big city, Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty, No place in the World that could compare, Put your lighters in the air, Everybody say yeaaahh come on, come, yeah, '''Santana, Rachel and New Directions: In New York, Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, There's nothing you can’t do, Now you’re in New York, These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York. Charts Videos 300px|left300px|right 300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 4